Nueve veces
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Sirius es un idiota (y está comprobado). Regulus es, quizá, un poco extraño (y está cada vez más lejos de Sirius). ¿Qué factor juega Severus en la ecuación?


_¡Hola! Este bonito one-shot es un regalo para mi hermosa esposa, LexSnape. ¿Por qué regalo? ¡Porque hoy cumple años! Así que dije: "okay, ¿por qué no hacerle un fic?"_

 _#Dato: en realidad será más de un fic pero okya habrá amor para ella en todos._

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter no me pertenece… J. K. Rowling... etc, etc…_

 **Summary:** _Sirius es un idiota (y está comprobado). Regulus es, quizá, un poco extraño (y está cada vez más lejos de Sirius). ¿Qué factor juega Severus en la ecuación?_

 **Advertencias:** _Slash (relación hombre x hombre). Me paso el canon por donde no me da el sol (que es mi forma de decir AUParcial)... Nada muy explícito. El porn está en el otro regalo/fic._

 _Lex, bonica, espero que te guste el regalo ;A; es más familiar que otra cosa y pues… ya. Te adoro muchísimo, amor._

 _*Inserte ciento treinta y dos millones de corazones verdes Sly*_

* * *

 **Nueve veces en las que Sirius Black podría haberse dado cuenta que su hermano era gay…**

 **(Y una en la que lo hizo).**

* * *

 **Primera vez.**

Sirius sabía que su hermano era un ser muy especial, y desde que lo vió en brazos de su madre siendo él mismo una pequeña criatura berreante, supo que iba a protegerlo. Protegerlo de todo y de todos.

Un año y unos meses lo distanciaban. Sus padres eran estrictos con ambos. Sirius tenía un espíritu más rebelde, más fuerte y mucho más valiente que su hermano menor. Regulus era bastante más callado, y bastante más meditabundo.

Aunque, si había una cosa de su hermano que Sirius detestara, era que fuera tan… sumiso. Se dejaba llevar por lo que los demás le decían que debía gustarle, y prácticamente no tenía gustos propios, ni personalidad. Sirius sentía que su hermano sufriría mucho.

Una vez por semana, los domingos, Orion Black les llevaba a jugar a un campo de Quidditch de alquiler. Sirius disfrutaba de volar, pero Regulus demostró un talento innegable en capturar la snicht.

Durante las épocas de clases, Regulus y Sirius recibían la educación primaria con tutores que sus padres contrataban. Asistían a reuniones sociales y se comportaban como los niños bien educados que eran. Sin embargo, Sirius se aburría. Total y completamente.

Así que, en la vieja casa de los Lestrange, Sirius decidió perderse entre las habitaciones desconocidas en busca de tesoros, o algo que llamara su atención. Mientras intentaba no ser atrapado, una pequeña mano tiró de su manga.

—¿A dónde vas?

Regulus le observaba con los grandes ojos grises. Eran muy parecidos, pero Regulus tenía un encanto de niño pequeño que Sirius, a sus once años recién cumplidos, creía perdido.

—A investigar. Me aburro.

—Iré contigo.

Sirius sabía que Regulus intentaba pasar más tiempo a su lado. Después de todo, ese otoño entraría a Hogwarts, y no estaría para su hermanito. Así que no declinó su oferta y le dejó acompañarle.

Los Lestrange tenían cierta cantidad de objetos mágicos de dudosa procedencia y dudosa utilidad. Habitaciones enteras cargadas de mariposas disecadas –que, al verlas de cerca, resultaron ser hadas; cargadas de trofeos extraños, o de libros que gruñían.

En una de esas habitaciones de materiales variados, Sirius se sintió repentinamente atraído por una extraña estatuilla e intentó cogerla, a la vez que Regulus abría la puerta de un armario.

Sirius oyó un chillido. Se volteó, encontrándose con su hermano en el suelo, y un extraño chico tendiendole la mano.

Era un chico de su edad, notó Sirius. Un chico de cabellos largos y negros, ojos demasiado oscuros y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su piel era blanca, y vestía de forma algo ridícula.

Entonces, sus ojos se detuvieron en Regulus.

Su hermano temblaba como una hoja, los ojos cargados de lágrimas y la cara totalmente roja. Sirius se arrojó hacia él.

—¡Regulus! —gritó, apartando al muchacho de un empujón—. ¿Estás bien?

Regulus volvió a gritar. Entonces, Sirius se volteó, y observó una criatura a su espalda. Casi desnuda, su cabeza estaba desencajada a un lado, y sus ojos muertos escurrían pus.

Sirius jadeó. Sabía lo que era: un Inferi. Así que hizo lo que haría en cualquier caso.

—¡REGULUS, CORRE, Y BUSCA AYUDA!

Su hermano no lo necesitó oír dos veces. Echó a correr y Sirius comenzó a lanzarle cosas. Inesperadamente, el Inferi no le atacaba. Estaba ahí, y parecía disfrutar con las lágrimas en sus ojos, los zumbidos en sus oídos, la desesperación en su pecho.

Entonces, el Inferi adoptó otra forma: un hombre de cabellos casi blancos y sonrisa cruel. Sirius se volteó, confundido, observando a su padre. Él agitó su varita, y el hombre se transformó en un niño llorando, con túnicas que le iban enormes y un puchero adorable.

Detrás de su padre, Regulus sollozaba en silencio.

* * *

 **Segunda vez.**

Sirius Black _odiaba_ a Severus Snape.

En realidad, todos creían que le odiaba por mero odio a primera vista, y además por el claro estigma de "Gryffindor vs Slytherin". Pero no, no era así.

Sirius Black odiaba a Severus Snape por haberle reconocido como el chico del cual tomó forma el boggart de su hermano.

Había veces en que corría detrás de él y le maldecía, tonta y torpemente. Snape siempre parecía lucir fastidiado con esas maldiciones. Nunca molesto, ni nunca adolorido. Simplemente fastidiado.

Sirius no lo entendía.

Tampoco entendía como, cuando el sombrero se posó en la cabeza de su hermanito y éste gritó «SLYTHERIN», la primera persona en la que los ojos grises de Regulus se posaron fue en Severus Snape.

Pero, para ese momento, estaba demasiado cabreado con su hermano como para que le importara.

* * *

 **Tercera vez.**

Sirius no era de guardar resentimientos (bueno, sí que lo era. Pero después de todo, era su hermanito). Así que, luego del primer mes de clases, buscó a Regulus para hablarle.

Le encontró hablando con Severus Snape.

 _Qué bonita sorpresa._

—Regulus, ¿podemos hablar?

La barbilla de su hermano se alzó, orgullosa.

—Oh —dijo, con un tono cargado de falsedad—. Ahora recuerdas que tienes un hermano.

—Regulus… —Sirius tenía la disculpa en la punta de la lengua. Pero la expresión altanera de Snape era claramente un duelo—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar con él? —inquirió, con la garganta inflamada. No iba a llorar, se repitió a sí mismo—. ¡Es tu boggart!

Regulus palideció. Se levantó y arrastró a Sirius hasta un rincón vacío del castillo, bastante lejos de Severus Snape.

—Severus _no es_ mi boggart —murmuró, agachando la cabeza—. Lo es lo que representa él para mí.

Sirius sólo podía recordar lo que su padre les había explicado: un boggart era la representación de los miedos más intensos de una persona. El pecho de Sirius se contrajo; ¿por qué Regulus temía a Snape? ¿De dónde le conocía?

El rostro de su hermano estaba enrojecido. Sus mejillas blancas cubiertas de un tono rosado, y sus orejas completamente rojas. Con una inhalación, Sirius envolvió a Regulus en un fuerte abrazo.

—No quiero que te ocurra nada malo —murmuró contra los cabellos de su hermano—. Por favor, prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Regulus pareció querer protestar. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y se dejó abrazar por su hermano.

* * *

 **Cuarta vez.**

Lily Evans amaneció chillando como una posesa. Sus compañeras de habitación se revolucionaron. Todas corrieron por toda la torre, buscando ayuda, encontrándose con que quizá recurrir a McGonagall fuera la mejor opción.

Lily –"la pelirroja", como la conocían Sirius y sus amigos– estaba cubierta de granos. Granos pequeños y rojos por prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Cualquiera que los tocara comenzaba a sentir picazón y luego la zona comenzaba a brotarse. Cuando lo oyó, Sirius Black rió con sus compañeros de habitación. ¡Pobre pelirroja! Debería ser una reacción alérgica.

Pero cuando vió los granos, el estómago de Sirius se contrajo. Era una maldición. Una maldición de aquellas que pasaban de familia en familia. Y los Black tenían un amplio repertorio de ellas.

Así que, en vez de ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigos, fue a buscar a Regulus.

Su hermano estaba en la biblioteca, acabando unos ensayos. Sirius se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Regulus ladeó la cabeza.

—Hola, hermano —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente—. ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el tonto, Regulus —Sirius gruñó—. Hechizaste a Lily Evans.

—Creo —Regulus tenía una sonrisa curvada en sus labios, y Sirius reprimió un escalofrío— que la palabra correcta sería "maldije".

Sirius se frotó las sienes.

—Sólo dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te hizo ella? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que hablaban!

Regulus mordió su labio, agachando la cabeza. En aquel momento, su hermano parecía realmente arrepentido. Sirius le esperó, expectante.

—No hablamos —murmuró Regulus—. Ella habla con Snape.

Sirius alzó las cejas.

—Oh, ¿ya ha dejado de ser Severus?

Regulus alzó la mirada. Los ojos grises relucían, tormentosos.

—¡Ella había aceptado una cita con él! —chilló Regulus, quizá demasiado alto. Pero eran los únicos en la biblioteca, aparte de madam Price, por lo que además de ella chistándoles nadie más les interrumpió—. ¡Ella… ella había…! ¡Irían juntos a Hogsmeade! ¡Por primera vez!

Repentina e impetuosamente, Regulus se echó a llorar en brazos de su hermano.

Sirius juró que mataría al bastardo de Severus Snape (aunque joder, no entendiera por qué).

* * *

 **Quinta vez .**

A la vez que consiguieron la transfiguración en animagos, el Mapa estuvo listo.

Lo habían comenzado en tercero. Pero, en quinto, finalmente estaba listo. Impecable. Magistral. Un signo de lo que los Merodeadores eran capaces.

(Aunque gran parte del mérito era de Remus, pero su amigo era demasiado humilde como para quedarse con él por cuenta propia).

Entonces, Sirius robó la capa de James –okay, robar era una palabra fea; tal vez era mejor "tomar prestado sin pedir permiso previo"– y se condujo por los pasillos del castillo observando sus pasos recorrer perfectamente cada rincón. Era de noche, y creía que era el único bastante desquiciado para hacer eso en semana de exámenes, y más de T.I.M.O.S.

Aunque el mapa decía que no era el único.

Severus Snape y Regulus Black estaban en una habitación en las mazmorras. ¿Quizá practicando con pociones? Sirius frunció el ceño, examinando la posición que presentaba el mapa de su hermano y su némesis: Severus estaba a un lado de la sala, y las huellas de Regulus por detrás (¿o delante?) de él. Sirius suspiró y acabó por rendirse. Seguramente Regulus estaba pidiendo tutorías en pociones avanzadas, porque Sirius debía admitirlo, Regulus era su hermanito y su alma era la de un Merodeador, en busca de meterse en problemas, causar caos y hacer bromas.

Seguro debía ser eso. Sí.

* * *

 **Sexta vez.**

James tenía el breve presentimiento de que su hermano del alma estaba en etapa de negación.

Se lo hizo notar mientras regresaban de la biblioteca, luego de empollar un poco (muy poco, en la opinión de Lunático).

—Parece que tu hermano tuvo una noche… difícil.

Regulus usaba el cabello recortado en un perfecto orden renegrido. Si lo hubiera usado más largo, quizá hubiera ocultado las marcas sutiles en su cuello, como si algún vampiro hubiera estado mordiendo reiteradamente la zona. Por lo que James sabía, ese vampiro tenía pelo largo, piel muy blanca y ojos como carbones.

Sirius parecía haber tenido su noche, también. Oscuras ojeras cubrían su semblante, y parecía próximo a caerse. Por suerte, el siguiente examen era el de transformaciones, y Sirius iba sobrado.

—¿Eh? —los ojos de Sirius se detuvieron brevemente en su hermano, hablando animadamente con un compañero—. Ah… sí. Anoche estaba practicando —bostezó— pociones, con Snape.

Remus, a un lado de Sirius, le lanzó una mirada a James y suspiró. Peter alzó las cejas a Sirius, como diciéndole: "¡Anda! ¡Pero si hasta yo sé lo ocurre ahí!".

James consideró seriamente hablar con Sirius.

Pero, bueno. Era un Gryffindor, pero valoraba su cabeza sobre su cuello (ya saben, por eso de que usualmente se mata al mensajero), gracias.

* * *

 **Séptima vez.**

Regulus estaba distanciado de su padre.

O por lo menos, eso fue lo que dijo mientras arrastraba unas maletas con ropa y se instalaba junto a él con los Potter.

Okay, eso debió ser algo grave. Tal vez Sirius debió haberle preguntado más sus razones, que tenían que ver con que Regulus acababa de romper un contrato matrimonial con una de las hermanas Nott, a conformarse con que su hermano por fin pareciera plantarle cara a sus padres.

Le asombró bastante oír a Regulus y James hablando una noche. Había despertado de madrugada en medio de una pesadilla que no conseguía recordar y encontró con que James no estaba en su cama. Guiado por su conocimiento, revisó la cocina y luego los jardines, sin encontrarlo. Desanimado, volvió a su habitación, oyendo algunas voces provenir de otra en el pasillo. Reconoció la voz de James.

—Deberías hablarlo con él —decía su amigo, afablemente—. Es algo importante para ti. Él debería saberlo.

Regulus sollozó. Sirius podría reconocer ese llanto donde fuera.

—L-lo siento —tartamudeó— pe-pero… ¡padre me lo dejó muy en claro, incluso cuando tenía nueve! ¡M-me dijo que…!

James suspiró. Sirius oyó los arrullos de James a su hermanito, deseando ser él con quien Regulus hubiera decidido abrir su corazón.

—Lo sé —James, por más cabrón y loco que fuera, era una persona considerada y empática. Sirius no se extrañaría de que James se dedicara profesionalmente al Quidditch sólo para ser una figura pública que pudiera visitar niños en hospitales y eso—. Pero las cosas han cambiado desde que tenías nueve, Regulus. Quizá tu padre no lo acepte ahora, pero sí pronto. ¿Tu madre se opone?

—M-madre —sollozó— está muy enferma. Padre dice que nosotros sólo le causamos disgustos… ella cre-creía que seríamos responsables y educados y… ¡y uno de sus hijos es Gryffindor, y el otro…!

Regulus sollozó nuevamente, hipando repetidamente. Sirius sintió una opresión horrible en el pecho. Quería ser James y por primera vez no por algo egoísta, como tener padres guays, talento para el Quidditch o mucha imaginación.

Quería ser James para limpiar las lágrimas de su hermanito .

* * *

 **Octava vez.**

El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Pero muy loco.

Y loco de una manera desagradable.

Aunque había que admitir que el reto "fastidiar a Quejicus" era algo que habían dejado de lado para confrontaciones casuales, muy pocas veces importantes, una cosa era una _guerra fría_ y la otra, totalmente diferente, un _tratado de paz,_ como lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Estaba a lo lejos. Antes de entrar al Gran Comedor por su sexto año había acompañado a Remus a la enfermería. Su amigo se sentía descompuesto; después de todo, la luna llena había sido la noche anterior, y las heridas en su rostro aún estaban frescas. Y luego, al entrar, se encontró con el _jodido apocalipsis._

James había cruzado la división entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, y hablaba de forma cortés con Severus Snape. No era capaz de distinguir palabra alguna, y era horriblemente incapaz de crear algo por la expresión de los muchachos. Entonces, James Potter extendió su mano, ofreciéndola.

El nudo en el pecho de Sirius se estrujó.

Y volvió a hacerlo cuando Severus, luego de examinar con intensidad aquella mano ofrecida, la aceptara.

Luego, James había ido y revuelto los cabellos de Regulus, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin con la misma cara de estupefacción que todos sus demás compañeros.

Sirius no alcanzó a oír lo que decía –ni leer sus labios–, pero la forma en que el rostro de su hermanito se tintó de rosado _no era normal._ Y mucho menos la extraña expresión que Snape le dirigió a su hermanito, como si estuviera… ¿sonriendo?

Enfurruñado, fue a su mesa, dispuesto a pedir una explicación, lo que olvidó ante la comida y las anécdotas de Peter sobre cómo habían estado sus vacaciones en Italia.

* * *

 **Novena vez**.

Sirius no era un idiota (por más de que todos sus amigos, compañeros de casa y compañeros en general dijeran lo contrario). Lo cierto era que tal vez no era el lápiz más afilado del tarro, pero había peores. Sirius era explosivo, impulsivo, prácticamente guiado por sus impulsos. Había que admitir que ser amigo suyo era un problema mayor, porque lo debían tolerar, algo que sólo limitadas personas conseguían.

Sirius no era un idiota. Sabía que su hermano tenía algo celosamente guardado en su interior (que prácticamente todo el colegio sabía, menos él). También sabía que Snape se estaba comportando _muy_ extraño.

No podía percibir más que eso. Cuando de pronto sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Snape, el chico le miraba como si estuviera intentando decirle algo. O más bien, preguntarle algo. Pero finalmente, Sirius no se animaba a maldecirlo por mirarlo mal, y Snape no se animaba a soltar la cintura, o espalda, o mano de Regulus para ir detrás del otro Black.

Porque _mierda,_ Severus Snape consideraba que Sirius Black era algún tipo de retrasado mental para no darse cuenta de que estaba saliendo con su hermano. ¡Todo el maldito colegio lo sabía!

Pero no. Como era obvio desde un principio, él, Severus Snape, debería hablar seriamente con el maldito Black y con un demonio si le decía algo.

* * *

 **Décima vez.**

—Black, tenemos que hablar.

Sirius se acomodó el cuello de la túnica de graduación frente al espejo. Luego se volteó hacia Quejicus.

—¿Quién te dejó entrar a la torre de Gryffindor, Quej-Snape? —se corrigió a último momento.

Snape alzó la ceja.

—Lily.

Sirius alzó las cejas.

—Creí que vosotros no nos hablabais.

—Pues has creído mal —Severus se frotó las sienes. Sirius tragó saliva, no comprendiendo realmente qué ocurría ahí. ¿Qué hacía Quejicus ahí, justo en la fecha de su graduación? No volverían a verse, si Merlín tenía en consideración su paciencia y cordura.

—Suéltalo, Snape —suspiró Black, derrotado, recargándose contra la cama de Remus—. Tenemos una graduación a la que asistir.

Snape no se fue con rodeos.

—Vengo a pedirte la mano de Regulus. En matrimonio.

Sirius alzó las cejas.

—¿Para quién?

—Para _mí_ , grandísimo idiota.

Sirius parpadeó. Aquella broma era _muy_ buena.

—¿No deberían… estar… saliendo… para eso? —dudó Sirius, sus expresiones cargándose de confusión y de duda. ¿Acaso su padre le había explicado mal?

Snape alzó las cejas.

—Lo estamos. Desde el cuarto año de Regulus.

Sirius pasó saliva.

—Oh.

Severus Snape debió ver cómo su próximo cuñado se desmayaba, errándole despampanantemente a la cama y cayendo sobre el suelo de la habitación.

Severus rogó a Merlín un poco de paciencia.

…

Muy bien. _Ahora_ todo tenía sentido.

Regulus estaba sentado junto a Severus, _demasiado_ junto a él, mientras le explicaba:

—Conocí a Severus cuando yo tenía nueve años, en el campo de Quidditch. No supe por qué, pero sentí… conección. Nos amistamos y… y a padre no le gustó. Para nada. En primer lugar, porque Severus era un mestizo. En segundo lugar, porque le conté que cuando lo veía, no quería ver a nadie más, y padre supo que se trataba de un enamoramiento infantil. Así que me prohibió verle. Y me dijo que si lo veía, me repudiaría de la familia.

Sirius comprendió por qué Severus había sido el boggart de Regulus. Regulus, siempre queriendo hacer todo para ser aceptado, había visto en la presencia del niño su posibilidad de ser rechazado. Y se había aterrorizado.

—Luego, cuando inicié Hogwarts… fue demasiado. Yo… simplemente lo ví, y necesité ser su amigo. No me importó lo que padre pudiera hacer. Nunca se enteraría. Además, no te había repudiado a _ti_ por entrar a Gryffindor, ¿lo haría conmigo por hacerme amigo de un mestizo? —Regulus rió suavemente—. Sin embargo, la amistad evolucionó. Lo amo, Sirius. Quiero pasar toda mi vida a su lado.

Sirius observó a la pareja. Regulus le observaba, expectante. Severus no tenía una sonrisa cegadora, y mucho menos una expresión de enamorado total, pero la forma en que miraba a Regulus… Sirius no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. La forma de mirar de Severus hacia su hermano era clara: nadie podría amar con tal fuerza, tal intensidad, como los sentimientos que veía en la expresión de Severus Snape.

Sirius suspiró.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Tenéis mi aprobación… y todo eso. Sólo, por favor —Sirius comenzaba a desesperarse ligeramente—, prometedme que esperaréis hasta el matrimonio, ¿vale? Regulus apenas va a cumplir diecisiete y…

Y Regulus agachó la cabeza, totalmente rojo. Severus suspiró sonoramente cuando Sirius volvió a desmayarse. Aunque prefería mil veces que Sirius se desmayara antes de que le cortara las pelotas.

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

—¡Regulus, o me muestras a ese niño, o…!

—¡Sirius, por el amor de Merlín! ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? ¡Harry trata de dormir! —dijo, nada más y nada menos que gritando, Lily Potter.

La pequeña bola de piel rosada envuelta en ropita celeste que Lily tenía en brazos ni siquiera se movió. Si no fuera por su respiración profunda, Sirius hubiera apostado que su ahijado recién nacido estaba muerto.

—Sigo sin saber por qué habéis pensado en adoptar ahora —Sirius se frotó la frente—. Es decir, ¡sois jóvenes!

—Lily y James también lo son —apuntó Regulus, aún con un pequeño en brazos. Por su tamaño, Sirius le calculaba seis meses, aunque él nunca fue bueno sacando cuentas.

—Sí, lo son, pero mi ahijado es producto de un hechizo anticonceptivo fallido, por lo que no puedo quejarme mucho.

Lily le lanzó una maldición punzante. Snape, que justo entraba a la habitación de San Mungo, sonrió con malicia por la escena.

—¿Me perdí de algo importante? —preguntó.

—¿Salvo del nacimiento de mi hijo? —Lily sonrió, sarcástica—. No, de nada.

Regulus río con suavidad, apartando la pequeña capucha verde agua de los cabellos de su hijo. Tenía cabellos negros.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo nació? —preguntó Sirius, ligeramente receloso. Regulus suspiró.

—Fue en diciembre. Su madre murió luego de darle a luz —suspiró—. Sus últimas palabras fueron el nombre del niño, como su padre y su abuelo, además del apellido del padre. Por respeto a su madre, hemos conservado su primer nombre.

Severus tomó en sus brazos al niño. Sirius no entendía cómo alguien que aparentaba ser un asesino serial de ellos lo cargara con tanta suavidad.

—Tom —murmuró—, Tom Prince-Black. No le hemos puesto segundo nombre para no sobrecargarlo.

Regulus sonrió, jocoso, con orgullo paternal. Sirius respondió a su sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que Harry vaya a tener un amigo mientras crece —murmuró James, que había permanecido en silencio, simplemente observando el rostro de su hijo y el de su esposa con adoración—. Puedo apostar que serán inseparables.

…

Y si hubieran apostado realmente, James Potter hubiera ganado esa apuesta.


End file.
